Blow
by dreamscarred
Summary: Its Evan's birthday and he wants just one thing from Randy. SLASH M/M NC-17 PWP


**Title:** Blow  
><strong>Author:<strong> dreamscarred  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Pairings:<strong>Randy Orton x Evan Bourne  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Its Evan's birthday and he wants just one thing from Randy. (PWP)  
><strong>Beta:<strong>None all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but I wish I did, all I do is play in a sandbox.

Evan sat backstage unlacing his boots, a few passing crew members wishing him a happy birthday. Most people would be bummed to be working on their birthday but not him; he was over joyed to be back from injury. Wriggling his freed toes Evan smiled as he heard the arena erupt with chants of RKO and Randy.

Grabbing his boots Evan started walking to the locker room chuckling think of how earlier this week when Randy gave him his birthday present he had been the one chanting Randy's name along with some other derogatory words. Unzipping his duffel bag he smiled at the birthday party his family had thrown for him, all the gifts he received from them and Randy earlier in the week. It somewhat made him feel a little sad that there was nothing planned for tonight on his actual birthday.

Voices faintly echoed through the locker room Evan knew his lover would be joining him shortly and they would be on their way to the hotel to catch a few hours of sleep before waking earlier the next morning to drive to the next town. It was the nature of the beast that was their careers.

"Hey," Randy called pushing the door open. "Damn missed the show," he joked as Evan pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Thought you hated repeats," Evan sassed as Randy slapped his ass before grabbing his shirt and jeans out of the bag.

"Never a repeat with you," Randy started stripping his trunks, pads and boots. "Take it we're showering at the hotel."

"Well I am, I might leave you some hot water," Evan sat on the bench tying his sneakers.

"Guess I was wrong about thinking you being all dressed and un-showered as a sign you wanting shower birthday sex," Randy made a mocking sigh as he pulled on his jeans.

"I didn't think we were going to celebrate tonight thought that was what Wednesday was all about with you, the cake, the all-day sexathon," Evan pressed up to Randy's bare chest like a cat.

"If we didn't work today I would have gave that all to you today but well we're here and not home in our king size bed," Randy raised his inked arms and slid his shirt over his body. Evan resumed nuzzling the soft fabric covering Randy's solid chest. "But doesn't mean I can't give something special tonight when we get back to the hotel."

"Alright, but I get to choose the first activity of the evening," the dark haired man packed the last of their things in the duffel bag and zipped it up.

"Fine by me," Randy took the bag and shouldered it as the duo made their way out to the car and back to the hotel. Evan had been quiet the whole way there even when Randy placed his hand on the young man's thigh to ask him if he knew what he wanted yet he didn't respond. Evan was lost in fantasy he knew exactly what he wanted from Randy. He's fantasy displaying different scenarios on how it could happen and tasking Evan with making a decision.

Randy pulled his hand away placing it back on the steering wheel as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Guess you're not going tell me," Randy parked the car.

"Not until I'm ready," Evan smirked opening his car door.

They walked up to their room Randy anxious to know what Evan wanted to do. Knowing his lover could be a deviant when he choose to be. He slipped an arm around Evan's waist pulling the young man close not worried about someone seeing them as the corridor was empty and they would hear a door open.

They entered the room and Evan walked forward spying a table by the window knowing it would be perfect for what he wanted. Tossing his duffle bag down by the bed Evan walked over to the table and turned to face Randy leaning back on the table.

"Now are you going tell me?" Randy placed his bag next to Evan's.

"Take your shirt off," Evan watched as Randy grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to remove it. "Wait. Do it slowly." Randy shrugged and inched the shirt up slowly rubbing one hand over his abs. Up the shirt went until it was up over Randy's head and he was bare chested.

"Better?" Randy asked as he taunted Evan by flexing his pecs.

"Yeah," Evan licked his lips admiring the bronze chest and tattooed arms. Randy reached down to unfasten his, "I didn't say anything about those."

"Oh," Randy stopped his hands. "What now?"

"You'll see," Evan popped the button on his jeans lowering them and his underwear enough to reveal his harden cock. Hopping up on the table Evan spread his legs and held his shaft grinning at Randy. "Blow."

"You minx," Randy shook his head and walked over to the younger man moistening his lips. Randy knelt down in front of Evan and batted his hand away so he could take a hold of Evan's shaft. Closing his eyes the older man made a long slow lick over the tip lapping out the small drops of pre cum that had formed.

Evan shivered and placed his hand on Randy's head the short hairs tickling the palm of his hand. "Open your mouth," he grinned as Randy complied. Evan pushed his hips forward inserting his cock into Randy's warm mouth then nudged Randy's head forward so that the older man took him in all the way to the base.

Evan loved that he was in control of his lover giving Randy an order and him obey. He knew the Viper didn't like following orders and that he'd rather give them but it was his birthday and he knew Randy on this one day would do whatever he want without too much question.

Randy pulled his head back letting the flat of his tongue rub against the underbelly of the shaft before plunging back down. Evan allowed him to do this for a while knowing Randy did enjoying sucking him off and that he wouldn't need to force the older man's head except when he wanted to feel powerful.

Randy placed his hands on Evan's thighs massaging them while he bobbed up and down. Evan leaned back further let a moan escape his lips which made Randy smile knowing Evan was enjoying this. Shifting Evan looked down at Randy just as he looked up. Randy could see the mischief in the chocolate brown eyes and swallowed when Evan pushed his head forward quickly.

Randy closed his eyes as his nose pressed to Evan's pelvic body, the musk of Evan wafting up into his nose. Randy slid on hand from Evan's leg to his sack and slowly began massaging this gaining a gasp of "Oh Fuck," from Evan. It made the young man loosen his grip and Randy was able to pull completely off the shaft.

Randy began to worship it with his tongue again, making long sweeps with his tongue up and down. Then Randy lifted Evan's cock straight up and teased his tongue over Evan's balls making him squirm. "Stop that," Evan growled. "You know I'm ticklish there."

"You love it," Randy rasped blowing hot air on the two round balls.

"You're not in control I am, it's my night," Evan grabbed Randy's head and pulled it back. "Stop toying with me, I'm not a toy. Suck me."

Randy didn't answer thinking to himself just for tonight. Randy opened his mouth taking Evan back into it all while looking at Evan with and evil stare showing he would get revenge at a later time. For now he focused on giving Evan the most pleasure possible.

Evan felt his body relax as Randy skilfully sucked him off and he began the great debate in his mind. To cum in Randy's mouth or to cum on Randy's face. In their time together Evan had come on Randy but it was usually on the older man's abs during sex, he never shot on Randy's face or upper body. Normally it was because Randy preferred to swallow or because he was usually in a submissive role. But he wasn't the submissive one tonight and it was an opportunity he wasn't going to pass up.

Randy built up saliva in his mouth making sure Evan received one of the wettest blow jobs of his life. Evan felt the liquid dripping out of Randy's mouth down on to his balls, a few drops going under them getting the skin between his sack moist. Evan was craving the one thing Randy always did that drove him wild but knew if he was to maintain control he could not have it this time, he couldn't have one of those long fingers inserted into him.

Evan just took the slow build instead of giving Randy an ounce of control. He could feel that familiar sensation grow in his loins. Letting a growl go Evan pushed Randy off his shaft and held the older man's head back as he hopped down from the table.

"Stay put," Evan panted as he started to fist himself. Randy nodded and closed his eyes and to Evan's surprise opened his mouth. It was that sight that sent Evan over the edge shooting white streams over Randy's face. Streaks of cum covering his forehead, cheeks, lips, chin. It dripped down off his face on to his imperfect collar bone, Evan embed how Randy looked to memory knowing he may never see this again.

Randy stood up and pulled Evan to him tilting the younger man's head up so he could kiss him. "Wait, clean your lips," Evan smirked placing a hand on Randy's chest. Randy did has he was told and cleaned his lips making a smacking noise with them as he swallowed the remaining cum. "Ok," Evan went up on tip toe to kiss Randy, a bit of the semen transferring to Evan's face. "Thank you," Evan whispered as they pulled apart. "So…shower sex now?" Evan giggled.

"I suppose," Randy lifted the smaller man over his shoulder and headed to bathroom.


End file.
